Raijin
Introduction The Raijin is a quadrupedal Robot characterized by its heavy armor, limited mobility, and two heavy weapon hardpoints. Its special ability, called Bastion, raises the Raijin’s two shields (which resemble a pair of Écus) while elevating its main turret. This provides both protection and a better field-of-view to fire its weapons. Although the Raijin is unable to move while in Bastion Mode, it can still turn and shoot. Just like actual Écus, if enough damage is dealt to the shields they will eventually break, albeit one at a time. The shields also do not protect the Raijin from splash damage or sideway impacts of homing missiles such as Spirals and Hydras. The Raijin is the most durable robot in the game with a maxed out health of 250,000 HP. At base level, it suffers from a rather slow speed of just 28 km/h. Because of this, it is often equipped with sniping weapons such as the Nashorn or Trebuchet, although it is generally much more effective as a midranger with 2 Tridents or Zeus'. They can occasionally be seen equipped with dual Thunders, as this setup can be effective at holding choke points on the smaller maps. Bots like the Fury or the Butch do outgun it, however. Although slow, the Bastion ability and large health pool can allow the Raijin to temporarily halt knife fighters, but due to its slow speed and large size it is somewhat vulnerable to splash damage. As a ranged bot, the Raijin does well. In any case, the Raijin is lacking in firepower compared to other heavies, and therefore, snipers favor the Natasha or the Fury as an alternative with higher firepower, but that uses a peek-a-blam fighting style rather than the Bastion fighting style, which emphasises defence and team support. Overall, the Raijin is an excellent defense-oriented robot. However, partly due to its relative lack of speed and firepower, it sometime falls out of favour with players in the higher leagues because of the very specific playstyle that it demands on the part of the user. Trivia * Raijin is Japanese for “Thunder God”. * The Raijin, along with the Fūjin, was introduced on April 19, 2016. * The early prototype of Raijin had different design, and was called the Bastion. The Raijin is a replacement/spiritual successor of this robot, as it features similar abilities and designs, as well as having a special ability called Bastion Mode. The cancelled robot can still be seen in some trailers. * Raijin's initial name can be seen on the Pixonic Roboduck poster, and one can see that it was called "Bastion" on 1 April, just 18 days prior to the official release. * This bot has the highest health pool out of all the robots currently in the game * The Raijin is one of five robots that has a built-in Écu-like shield, the others being the Rhino, Lancelot, Galahad and Gareth. * The Raijin is one of two quadrupedal robots, the other being the Fujin. * It is possible for a Raijin to lose one shield and have the other remain intact. * Due to it's body area being so wide, the small tunnels and passageways like the ones on Moon or Shenzhen may be blocked by it, preventing other bots from getting past and will have to wait for Raijin to move out of the way. * In the 1.6.0 update the Raijin’s base and max speed were increased. * The Raijin does not suffer from landing lag, possibly due to being a quadrupedal robot. * Due to its four legs, the Raijin can hang off the side of ledges without falling off. This can be used to gain a better vantage point for sniping. * Player needs 6,537,480 Silver and 28 days in order to gather enough WP to get Raijin (using all six WP slots and no Gold to buy WP). * Raijin has the words "thunder god" written in Chinese "雷神" in front of the shield when not in Bastion mode. It can easily be viewed in 3D mode in the hangar. * Raijins can perform several glitches. On the map Dead City, the Raijin can climb the invisible boundary at one side of the map. This grants him a high elevation to fire, but doing this will attract attention and will draw fire towards you. In Springfield, using War Robots physics, you will be able to climb up the mountains and the dam, giving you a better vantage point. But if you climb too high, you might fall out of the map and will not be able to return. * The Raijin can climb up some buildings. It is the only robot that can climb up buildings and obstacles. * Fujin and Raijin were portrayed by Ogata Korin on a picture: Category:Shield Category:Workshop Points Category:2 Hardpoints Category:Heavy Hardpoint Category:Heavy Robot Category:Ability Category:Robot